The Book of Connor
by Sylvia of Wood
Summary: The Book of Connor


The Book of Connor

I

With the death of Max came a great rift amongst the followers of Seamus.

And some suggested that they be divided, and that one part should seek the traitor Luke and one part should seek new converts, and the other part should fight Seth, the follower of Darkness.

It was Zeke of Earth who suggested that the division of the followers of Seamus would be structured.

And he decreed that one part of the followers of Seamus would be led by Rebecca of Water, and those were the Water-masters.

And one part would follow Harold of Air, which were the Air-masters.

And one part would follow Gareth of Fire, which were the Fire-masters.

And one part would follow he, Zeke of Earth, and they were the Earth-masters.

For a time, Zeke's suggestion was debated.

II

In the city called Boston the followers of Seamus gathered, and his greatest prophets joined for a council.

And they were: Gareth of Fire, Rebecca of Water, Harold of Air, Samson of Fire, Zeke of Earth, and Sally of Earth.

And also a great many others came, and they were:

From Newark, there came Sam of Earth, and Toby of Air.

From Philadelphia, there came Milo of Water, Sylvia of Earth, and Jake of Fire.

And from Hartford, there came John of Water, and Katherine of Air

And from Albany, there came Connor of Earth, Alice of Fire, and Frederick of Air.

And from New York, there came Thomas of Water, Prudence of Earth, and Leah of Fire.

And from Washington, there came only Justin of Earth.

And from Annapolis, there came Trevor of Air, and Alexandra of Water

And these others, who had not the power of Seamus' great disciples, were allowed to speak.

Connor of Earth, who was from Albany, was given permission to record all of what occurred therein.

III

Now there was a great deal that this gathering had to accomplish, for never had the followers of the Light been forced to choose their own leaders, as it was Seamus himself who chose Max.

And they met in the night of the Fifteenth of June, which was a moonless night, so that the agents of Seth and of Luke would be unaware.

The followers met on the steps of a great statue and there did discuss the fate of Seamus' Church.

IV

First, Gareth spoke:

"Let it be that the legacy of Seamus and Max is passed down as a rotation, as Seamus ruled the powers of Earth, and Max of water, than the next should be of Fire or of Air.

"And as none of Air have powers matching mine, it stands that I should rule in Seamus' stead."

And Zeke of Earth responded: "Did not Seamus say: 'I am as high as you'?

"Does this not mean that leadership should be shared?"

And Gareth was much angered, for his temper was fierce.

And he said: "Do not speak of Seamus' words to me as if I do not know them by heart!

"You are young, and want to shatter the ways of our people!"

But Zeke spoke simply: "Power for one is against the ways of our people."

Gareth was much angered, and left the meeting at once, and with him left a part of the others.

And they were:

Toby of Air, Justin of Earth, Jake of Fire, Alexandra of Water, Alice of Fire, and last Sally of Earth, who left saying:

"The egotism of Zeke shall be the downfall of the Light."

V

Now only four of the six great followers of Seamus remained.

And it was decided amongst them that they should divide the remaining people into four groups, to be led by each of the four.

But Rebecca, who still bore some affection for Gareth, spoke of Zeke:

"Perhaps Sally's words should be heeded.

"Zeke is far too angry to rule over one quarter of us, instead, let the second strongest of the Earth-wielders rule."

And Sylvia of Earth was selected, for she had a strong heart and was much more intelligent than Zeke.

The followers were divided thus:

Zeke, Sam, Connor, and Prudence, all of Earth, would be led by Sylvia.

Trevor, Katherine, and Frederick, all of Air, would be led by Harold.

Leah of Fire would be led by Samson, as they were the last Fire-wielders left.

And last, Milo, John, and Thomas, all of Water, would be led by Rebecca.

VI

But still there remained some difficulties, as the number of each element were not equal.

And it was Rebecca, who of all of the followers of the Light possessed the most ingenuity, that made a suggestion:

"Tell me, siblings, why we do not share power?

"Why must we divide into castes such as these?

"I propose that we combine a small amount, share our power."

And thus, unto Sylvia of Earth, Rebecca gave some of her power.

So Sylvia became Sylvia of Wood.

And unto Samson, Sylvia gave some of the power of Earth, and he became Samson of Metal.

And unto Harold, Samson gave some of his Fire power, and Harold became Harold of Lightning.

And last, Harold gave some of his power over Air to Rebecca, who was then called Rebecca of Ice.

Thus the remaining followers of Seamus were divided up:

Milo and John of Water, as well as Frederick of Air were led by Rebecca.

Zeke and Connor of Earth, as well as Thomas of Water, were led by Sylvia, whose duty was to travel to the Northern parts of the country.

Leah of Fire and Prudence and Sam of Earth were led by Samson, whose duty was to travel to the Southern parts of the country.

Lastly, Trevor and Katherine of Air were led by Harold, whose duty was to travel West, and convert the heathen people there.

And the followers of Seamus did divide and travel forth.


End file.
